


Connor Head-Cannons (Detroit: Become Human)

by tashapaige



Series: Multifandom Drabbles & One Shots [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), connor headcannons, headcannons, sumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige
Summary: jus some head-cannons for connor my sweet boy





	Connor Head-Cannons (Detroit: Become Human)

deviant!connor

\- he bites his bottom lip a lot

\- cheek kisses - when he pulls away he licks/nibbles on his bottom lip (actual thing Bryan does and it melts my heart)

\- his lil’ eye twitch happens if he sneezes oh my god — would he even be able to sneeze?? who knows

\- his hair is soft af but always has a gelled look and everyone is like how ???? excUSe me

\- n he jus winks at ‘em

\- he tries to listen to music, classical being ONE OF his favs bUT OM G when he’s working a case there’s classical music jus quietly playing in his head but when a something happens on his the crime scene he starts playing knights of the black death :’) — like the music he listens to reflects his mood

\- would he be more of an in-ear headphones user or over-ear hmm

\- bitch what if he wears those apple earphones that are Bluetooth could u imagine or perhaps he can jus listen to music in his head?

\- man does he love to sing, once he learned that you can actually sing along to music instead of just listening, he hasn’t had a quiet day since hank always tells him to shut up, although secretly he doesn’t actually hate Connor’s voice. sometimes they even sing together on the way to crime scenes

\- completely oblivious to someone flirting with him

\- invites hank everywhere he goes (after he becomes deviant) because he doesn’t know what to do

\- lets it slip that he thinks of hank as a father figure, “if i had a father, i’d wish it to be you”

\- is good at hiding emotions but one little slip-up and he’s babbling on about his s/o before catching himself and apologising

\- he is constantly told that he doesn’t need to hide his emotions or personality anymore and that everyone will help him grow as a person but he is very humble and stufffff and doesn’t wanna bother people

\- tries a cheesy af pickup line on his s/o making them laugh their ass off and he just stares in contempt with a small smile on his face — excuse me while i cry thinking about that 

\- i feel as though Connor would love mint choc chip ice cream?? 

\- his clothing style would be kinda smart-casual, in which he wears blazers on work days but when he’s just chillin’ on his own at Hank’s (because they obviously live together) he wears more casual shirts, sometimes even nerdy ones :’) 

\- adores his tv shows and gets very excited when watching ‘kids’ dog movies 

\- literally will shed tears over Marley and me 

\- gets a lot of his traits from watching dog movies (head tilts, puppy dog eyes etc) hence why he is always referred to as a lost puppy 

\- hank takes away his dog movies when he’s mad at Connor oh my god could u imagine Connor’s heartbroken face anD HE ISNT ALLOWED TO SEE SUMO

\- connor is still very optimistic even after seeing how dark the world can be 

\- and yes, he still greets everyone by saying “Hi, my name is Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m gonna leave it there, I may make a part II because I’m 100% sure I’ll just think of other random ones :’) Connor is such a blessing I am actually in love my god. Either way, thanks for the read! Sorry if it’s messy and stuff, I’ve never done hc’s before and I don’t really know how to format it hahah but this is basically my thoughts spilled out.


End file.
